


Bad boy

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Crossdressing, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, slight Dom sub, will in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was meant to be cleaning, Hannibal had even bought him a lovely little costume to parade around in knowing Will’s fondness for the soft lace and yet his boy would rather get on his knees and blow Hannibal’s mind, burning their dinner in the process. </p><p>Now he needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Will’s age isn’t mentioned in this fic and I’m not specific about canon but Hannibal does refer to him as boy alot so personally I like to think of this as a young!will au
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Now Beta'd! Thank you to theaisbored <3

When they had agreed on halfing the chores list, Hannibal had expected Will to stick to his half. He had even gone out of his way to buy his boy a pretty little costume to parade around in as he worked, knowing of Will’s fondness for soft lace dresses. He will admit a slight selfishness to the buy in the fact that he simply wanted to see his darling Will in a lovely handmade maids dress, topped with the little white apron and silk stockings that came up to mid-thigh. 

Will however was stubborn in his insistence in finding ways to distract Hannibal and disappear before the doctor even realized what the little minx was up too. Avoiding his chores in the process.

Hannibal was determined not to be distracted but Will had a trick up his sleeve that he has decided to show today and he will admit he doesn’t feel quite as bad about caving as he should do.

Will had backed him against the counter of the kitchen with those beautiful doe eyes of his and sneaking hands that trailed over Hannibal’s chest and down down down over his hips to the zipper of his trousers.

He had watched, awed as Will dropped to his knees, staring up at him through long lashes and slid his zipper down, popping the button and tugging his underwear down enough to free his cock.

With the promise of that pouty mouth on him, Hannibal had been helpless to resist, leaning back against the counter and gripping the top of it with white knuckles.

Will’s mouth was hot and soft, enveloping the tip of his cock with a gentle movement, like he was testing the boundaries of Hannibal’s allowance to the movement. He was more than happy to let it slide, reaching one hand out to tangle it in thick curls, pulling Will down further onto his rapidly stiffening length and groaning softly at the heat that enveloped him.

Will’s eyes darken and his mouth goes pliant. Hannibal knows what he’s asking for and he’s more than happy to oblige, moving his hips forward and pushing past Will’s lips and into his throat, burying himself in the feeling of him whilst Will whimpers and clings to his pant legs staring up at him obedient, so obedient. Or so Hannibal believes. 

He’s blind to Will’s plan as he rocks his hips back and forward over and over, riding Will’s open mouth with controlled movements, muscles coiled tight and teeth clenched at the feeling of it.

But what a pretty picture Will makes, chin wet with spit and mouth swollen red and stretched wide around him, dressed up in his lacy costume, fingers clinging to Hannibal’s legs.

He closes his eyes for a moment, sucking in a sharp breath and he feels Will smirk as best he can around his cock. His boy knows just how stunning he is.

Will sucks hard around him, the way Hannibal likes when he’s close to release and the Doctor shivers, tugging Will’s hair to pull his head back and push deeper into Will’s throat, fucking past the tight muscle and grunting low as he cums, spilling across Will’s tongue.

Will moves immediately, pulling back and placing a quick kiss to Hannibal’s cock before tucking him back in his slacks and rising, beginning to walk away, smug smile firm on his mouth.

Unluckily for him Hannibal’s mind catches up with him much faster thanks to the action and he launches a hand out to grab Will’s arm and spin the boy towards him, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“You are trying to get out of your chores again, aren’t you, Will?”

At least he has the decency to look remotely guilty, turning those gorgeous eyes of his downwards, chewing at his bottom lip as he, even now, denies it.

“Of course not, I just wanted to give you something nice.”

He snorts curling his finger under Will’s chin and forcing his eyes upwards studying him pointedly, the smell of burning is almost suffocating in the small room.

“You attempted to get out of doing chores, lied to me and have now burnt our soup that was meant to be for dinner. You need to be punished, Will. Go to the bedroom and strip out of your underwear, leave the rest on. I will be up shortly.”

Will’s eyes go wide as the smoke detector begins beeping obnoxiously but nods, padding out of the room as Hannibal grabs a tea towel and begins waving the smoke aside, turning off the stove and sighing at the blackening soup. 

Hannibal sets the hot pot aside and shakes his head, turning to head to the bedroom, down the hallway and up the stairs.

He is greeted by a delicious sight, Will stretched out on his stomach on the bed, stocking clad legs stretched to either side of him, bent at the knee, lacey dress riding up at the back, exposing pert ass cheeks and a tight little hole.

Hannibal makes a sound of approval in his throat, stepping towards the bed. He drops down onto all fours and prowls his way forward, settling in between Will’s long legs. 

“Good boy for doing as you are told, Will, but now for your punishment. You are going to be rimmed, fingered open and prepared for my cock and you are going to do it all without cumming, in fact you are not too find release until I do, do you understand?”

Will whines and it is such a sweet sound that Hannibal almost takes pity on him. 

Almost.

He stretches across Will, reaching into their bedside cabinet for some lubrication, grinding his cock against Will’s ass as he does so, eliciting a soft moan from the boy under him.

“Reach back and spread your cheeks.”

He watches as Will scrambles to do as he is told, fingers biting into skin as he pulls apart his cheeks and exposes his little hole to Hannibal’s view, Will’s face pressed into the sheets.

He wastes no time in bending down, placing the lube beside him and tucking his face into the curve of Will’s ass, dragging his tongue along the crack until it sweeps over Will’s hole and his boy jerks across the sheets gasping loudly.

He circles his tongue around Will’s rim, lapping at the soft muscle until it opens under his assault, he pushes his tongue in deep just to hear how Will keens and feel the way he rocks back onto Hannibal’s face, hole clenching up around Hannibal’s tongue.

His cock throbs in his slacks but he ignores it, happily taking his time to hear the way Will whimpers and begs to cum, apologizing profusely for his behaviour earlier.

He ignores the pleads in favour of slurping around Will’s hole and fucking his tongue deep, circling and curling and flicking it until the boy is a babbling, sobbing mess, bucking his hips back and forth, rutting against the sheets.

About an hour passes of just the taste of Will under him and soon his slacks are damp with precum and Will has gone silent, hiccupping occasionally, his cheeks stained with tears.

He finally pulls away from Will’s hole to slick up long fingers circling them around Will’s loose rim before pushing one in slowly teasing Will even now.

Will cries out at the intrusion, arching up from the sheets, thighs trembling as they fall further apart. Hannibal licks his lips at the sight, working a second in alongside the first, crooking and spreading them until Wills hole is smooth around the rim and he can slip in a third, lubrication dribbling down his wrists and soaking the bed sheet under them. 

He pulls his hand back slowly, watching as shivers wrack Will’s body and his hole tries to clench up around nothing. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Will and when I cum then you can too, alright?”

Will nods into the sheets, breathing out a shaky breath body strung out and overstimulated. 

Hannibal unbuttons and unzips his slacks, reaching again for the lube and uncapping it, slicking up his cock before capping it and placing it aside.

The first push into Will is exquisite, tight hot pleasure that erupts up his spine and he can hear Will keen and shout in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched wide and full. 

He grabs a fistful of Will’s curls and arches the boys back, dragging him back onto his cock, his free hand bunched in the fabric of the lace dress.

He fucks Will like it is his personal mission, which in some sense it is, his balls slap against Will’s ass and Will’s cock dribbles eagerly onto the sheets under him. It’s selfish and near brutal, chasing his own orgasm after so long of seeing too Will’s needs, burying himself in his boy over and over again.

When he finally cums he sees stars, spilling into Will’s loose, puffy hole until it spills out around his cock and down Will’s thighs. 

Will remains on his knees, gasping and shaking, whimpering softly as Hannibal reaches a hand around and closes it around his cock, twisting and pumping quick and rough just the way Will likes it.

Will cums screaming Hannibal’s name with a stringy breath of “oh oh oh’s” before collapsing onto the sheets.

Hannibal moves lazily, climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom, dampening a small hand towel and going to clean his boy up with gentle strokes and soothing hands.

“You were so well behaved for me, Will, I’m so proud of you.”

Will smiles up at him and it’s the most dazzling thing Hannibal has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos keep me going :)


End file.
